Change
by Wormmon456
Summary: When Mandy is forced to leave behind everything she knows, and start a new life she discovers some things about herself that were once hidden. ChasexOC
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. All rights belong to Christy Hui. I just own my characters and I own the **_**Haunted Amulet**_**.**

It was the last day of school before the summer holidays. I sat at my desk, tapping my foot against my chair leg and staring at the clock. _Five minutes until the end of this exam! _I thought happily. I glanced down at my History exam paper, then put my head on the desk and daydreamed.

After the exam, I walked through the front door of the school with my friends Sophie Williamson and Bethany Frost.  
"How was that exam?" I asked them.  
"I'm sure I failed." Sophie replied.  
"I think it was alright." Beth argued.  
"Yeah. The questions were easy." I smiled. "I hope I got a C."

When we got through the door, I said goodbye to Beth and Sophie, and walked the opposite way to get home. I was walking through a park when I saw a strange man fighting a group of kids, three boys and a girl. I stopped and watched them. I sat down on a nearby swing and pretended not to be watching them.

I watched as the kids beat the man. He quickly left, and one of the boys walked over to me.  
"Hey." I smiled.  
"Howdy. I'm Clay." He smiled back. I laughed.  
"Amanda. What are you doing in Macclesfield?" I asked.  
"We were looking for a Wu." He held up a golden necklace for me to see.  
"It's beautiful!" I whispered.  
"That's the _Haunted Amulet_." Clay smiled. I smiled back, then the other's walked over.  
"Hey." I said to them.  
"Hey." The girl said.  
"So, it takes four kids to get one necklace?" I scoffed.  
"Shen-Gong-Wu are very powerful." One of the boys, a kid with yellow skin and a set of red robes, said.  
"Shen-Gong-Wu?" I asked.  
"Yeah. They're these wierd powerful objects." The girl specified. I nodded.  
"I get ya. Magic items." _Are these guys crazy? _I thought. _Magic objects. What a load of crap. _ "Well, I better get home." I sighed. "Maybe I'll see you guys around?" I added.  
"Maybe." Clay smiled, looking hopeful. I smiled a bit. _Should I tell him about Liam? Nah, he'll figure that one out. _I waved goodbye and left the park.

When I got home, my twenty-year-old brother Aaron was playing the computer. I rolled my eyes, dropped my bags off in the living room, grabbed the phone and went into my bedroom. I dialled Liam's number, and waited.  
"Hello?" A woman's voice said.  
"Hey, is Liam there?" I asked.  
"Hold on." The woman said, then she left and Liam came on the phone.  
"Hey." I said, before telling him about my day, and the holiday I had planned for my summer holiday.

Half an hour later, I put the phone down and went downstairs again. Aaron was looking over a map of China, while my mother was examining a map of Switzerland.  
"Are you all packed for our holiday?" Aaron asked me. I nodded.  
"Yep. Can we go now?" I asked. He laughed.  
"No. Tomorrow." Aaron smiled. I scowled. _I can't wait that long! _I thought.

The next evening, we all got in my father's car and we drove to Manchester Airport. My parents got on the 4:00pm plane headed for Switzerland, and me and Aaron got on the 5:00pm plane headed to China.  
"This is so exciting!" I grinned.  
"It's your first time out of the UK, right?" Aaron asked me. I nodded and looked out the window as we took off. "You'll enjoy China. I'm sure of it."

By the time the plane landed, I was so excited I almost ran off the plane. We got our stuff together, and walked out into Beijing. Aaron took me to our hotel, and I threw my bags onto the bed, before I walked outside and went for a walk alone. I was alone, on the outskirts of Beijing, when a crow flew over to me. I watched it until it flew away. I turned to go back to the hotel and saw the man from the park stood watching me. I backed away from him a bit.  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
"Chase Young. And you are?" He replied.  
"A...Mandy." I replied.  
"Well, Mandy, what are you doing out alone?" Chase continued. I shrugged.  
"I went for a walk." I backed away from Chase slightly. "I better be getting back to the hotel, my brother will be worried about me." I waved to the man before going back to the hotel. I changed into a pair of PJs and fell asleep, and dreamt of Chase Young.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up the next morning, I sneaked into Aaron's room. I went over to his bed, only to find it empty. The bed didn't even look slept in. I ran downstairs, but Aaron wasn't there. I looked all over the hotel for him.

When I couldn't find him, I ran outside and went looking in Beijing.

I eventually had to give up searching. _He'll show up. _I told myself. I was walking back to the hotel when I heard voices nearby. I looked around, but couldn't see anybody. I hid and waited for them to come nearer. Sure enough, the man from last night, Chase Young, walked over and stood near my hiding place. He was with a woman. She had long, red hair in curls and was wearing a black dress. She was barefooted, which I thought strange.

"Why do you care so much about this girl?" The woman asked Chase.  
"I don't have to explain myself to you. All you need to know, is I need the man alive." Chase answered her. She glared at him before leaving the way they came. I saw the crow land on Chase's shoulder, and he glanced in my direction. I held my breath, scared, but he just walked away. I came out of my hiding place when I was sure he'd gone. _Chase has Aaron. I'm sure of it! I have to follow Chase! _I thought.

After a few hours, Chase walked inside a mountain shaped like a animal head. I looked up at the area of the mountainface that looked like the mouth, whimpered a bit, then took a breathe to steel my nerves and walked inside. I snuck through corridors, until I came to a large room. I looked inside, and saw Chase sat on a throne, looking into a large eye-thing. I then glanced round the room and saw Aaron in a large orb-like thing.  
"Aa-!" I began to call his name, but stopped myself. I saw Chase look up, and quickly moved away from the doorway, back into the shadows.

I glanced back around the doorway. Chase had gone back to looking into the large eye. I sighed in relief, and saw Aaron looking at me. I motioned for him not to make a sound, and snuck into the room. Chase looked up and he smiled before looking back down. _Did he see me? No, he can't have... _I thought. I snuck closer to the orb-thing that Aaron was in, and looked for a way to get him out. I couldn't find one, and I stepped out of the shadows. Chase looked up at me.  
"Hello again, Mandy." Chase said.  
"Give me my brother back!" I yelled.  
"I'll trade. Your brother, for you." Chase smirked at me. I glanced at Aaron, then back at Chase.  
"Fine! Just let him go!" I yelled again. Chase snapped his fingers, and Aaron disappeared.  
"Now then." Chase grinned, walking over and grabbing my chin. I tensed. _The creep better not kiss me! _I growled in my head. I glared at Chase, but he just ignored me and let go of my chin. "My warriors will show you to your new room." Chase clicked his fingers and two jungle cats walked over. The cats led me to a large room with a double bed, a wardrobe and a large bookcase. I grinned when I noticed all my stuff on the bed, and began to unpack.


End file.
